A Little Luck
by TildeATH
Summary: Vriska is happy with her boyfriend when someone new comes into the picture. Does she want the dashing stranger or her boyfriend who has been there for her all along? JohnVrisTav.
1. Chapter 1

11:58.

11:59.

12:00.

It is officially my birthday, Halloween. Was I lucky to have my birthday on a holiday? I wasn't sure yet despite my years.

Now that I am twenty-two I have a hard time not thinking I have life figured out. I've got school taken care of, a well paying job I don't hate, and a boyfriend. In basically every life planning book ever written I am passing with flying colors. All of the colors. Probably even colors with glitter, that's how well I am doing.

A snore interrupts from my thoughts and I grimace and turn around to look at my boyfriend who I was sharing the bed with. His bangs were slightly covering his face and in a rare moment of intimacy, I brushed them smoothly off his face. Tavros and I had been together for quite a few years and I had not been an easy girlfriend to get along with. I know he did his best though and there was always a bit of guilt gnawing away at me.  
Truthfully I always enjoyed his presence, I had just always kind of been a bitch.

He mumbled a little in his sleep before wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer. I internally melted. On the outside I was melting too though, Tavros was like a heater, his skin radiated warmth and while the first few minutes were delightfully toasted eventually I felt like I was baking in an oven.

I pushed myself out of the too tiny bed, leaving my room and glancing at my too tiny apartment. I had always wanted a place of my own and eventually I had one of my own. It had taken years but it still was very low in quality. Little me had all these dreams about having a room for just blowing bubbles and eating jello, then you enter the real world. That shit sucks. Too small and ugly apartment aside though, It was mine. And my boyfriends, technically. We had grand plans when we first got it to turn it into a beautifully furnished place. Despite all that though, it still looked like I lived in a pot smokers place in the 70's, shag carpet and all.

I sat down on the heinously hideous orange couch and snuggled in. It was so ugly and I loved it so much. A lot of my firsts had taken place on this couch. First kiss, first period, first break up. Those had admittedly all happened in the same year. Thirteen was a big year for me. I flicked on the television, probably the only nice thing in the apartment, and was prepared to be on the prowl for a late night Nic Cage movie.

I wasn't feeling lucky that night though and the only thing that was on was a Seinfeld marathon that I shamelessly fell asleep to watching.  
Or at least that's what I assume happened considering I woke up in the bed at nine in the morning with a mound of quilts covering me. I huff, that would be exactly the thing he would think is funny. Covering me with all of the blankets in the house. I stretched and looked at my alarm clock and then immediately jumped out of bed. I had a seriously strict beauty regiment and I had to be out of the house in fifty minutes.

I decided eating would take a backseat and I would jump right into my make up. It's true I was a narcissist. I was not happy unless my make up was impeccable and my hair was perfection on earth. I am grossly exaggerating but the point remains. Part of this is because in high school I wore nothing but hoodies, t-shirts, and jeans. Nothing wrong with it but it was time for me to move on.

After deciding to go with a natural look and low pony tail I threw my glasses on my face. Most of the time I did not wear glasses because I hate the idea that Eridan "So Hipster It Hurts" Ampora and I share the same glasses. Whether I had male glasses or he had females has yet to be determined.  
I ran out the door with ten minutes to get to work, right on schedule. I was chronically late for someone with such a nice schedule. I hopped on my way too old to be street legal yellow to the point of being offensive bike and started pedaling like a mad woman.

Tavros and I lived smack in the city in the shitty, but not quite the ghetto, apartments but it was convenient for locations. I had time to enjoy the ride, there goes my brick apartment complex with the blinds messed up in half the windows. I appreciated my upstairs neighbor, an old man who was always naked. He was my favorite neighbor, I thought it was hilarious. Tavros did not share my sentiment. I passed my favorite restaurant, the building looking just as ugly as my apartment.

If the health inspector came it would probably get an F but I made sacrifices for their amazing cheeseburger. There were tacky decorations out, like a skeleton with a chefs hat hanging on the door. It was beautiful.

In the midst of appreciating the ugliness and the normalcy in my town, I heard someone shouting at me. I was used to people not appreciating my reckless biking so I kept pushing myself forward. Frankly I did not get enough credit on my biking skills, which were admittedly bad. How many of these pedestrians have pedaled to the max while wearing Jeffrey Campbell wedge shoes? I was almost in front of my job now, so close I could taste it.  
Oh... Shit...

That was all I had to think before I was catapulted from my bike, I flew right over the handlebars. I smacked painfully on the asphalt thanking God that there were no cars coming. As I lay in the ground in shock, the blood was trickling down my face onto the asphalt. I picked up my head dazed and sat on the ground. "What... the fuck." I was halfway talking to myself and halfway talking to the boy and girl running up to me. The girl was tall and thin, built like a model, and scolding the dorky looking boy with shaggy black hair.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized almost instantly at the speed of light. And then repeated it twenty more times for good measure. "I accidentally left my proton pack in the street when I set it down for a break. I tried to tell you that you were headed right for it but then you biked right into it!" He looked sadly at his vaguely science fiction looking item that was now definitely not vaguely dented.

"You're an idiot John." The girl next to him declared. She was blonde and one of those grungy looking people you see around town. I had an urge to remind her that Nirvana was over with but I was in no place to make fun of others. My nose was leaking like a faucet and showed no signs of stopping.  
"It's not just my fault, Rose. She biked right into it!" He sounded accusatory, and he pushed his thick framed glasses up more. He was downtrodden and irritated over the loss of his... proton pack or something.

I was in the place to make fun of this John fellow though, he was dressed as a Ghost Hunter? Buster? I couldn't for the life of me remember the name of that dumb movie. Maybe I was just bitter because the movie used to scare me to death. At any rate, I was right, he was dorky. Why was this idiot dressed like it was Hallo... Oh. Right. My birthday. I glowered darkly. "I am late for work and this is my birthday treat. Awesome."

I stood up before ultimately deciding not to go to work anymore. I was nursing a wicked bad headache and a horrible case of the bloody face. Plus my clothes were just as messy as my face. I was normally so lucky, what happened?

"Look I am really so-" John began.

"Fuck off." I said, flipping the bird for good measure before hopping back on my back and pedaling my way back home. It was not fun to do and most people just assumed it was my costume so they honked and gave me thumbs ups. I was in no mood at all, I just wanted to cuddle up in bed and ignore the rest of the world. The only thing that was cheering me up right now was the possibility of getting Chinese food when Tavros came home. A girl could dream.

As I pushed past the main entrance door and stuck the key to my apartment, my intention was to do just that. Once I was inside I pulled out my cell phone and called my work. Then I called Tavros. He was very understand and as I expected, very worried. He promised to rush home as fast possible. Maybe I was being a pansy but at the moment, cuddling with my boyfriend sounded nice. I was excited for the two of us to be together at the moment even though right now it was 10:30 and I had just been asleep, sleeping again sounds nice.

Everything was taken care of pulled off my clothes, tired and aching crawling into the bed bloody and in my underwear. I practically moaned when I set my head on a pillow, it was bliss. I would go to the doctor soon, but not now. My roaming hands were interrupted when they ran across something under Tavros' side of the bed. Curiously my fingers wrapped around it. It was a cold circular shape, with a lump at the top. My blood ran cold. I pulled it out and cupped it gently. In my fingers nestled ever so gently was a ring. With a huge white stone nestled in the center and six other small diamonds framing it, it truly was gorgeous.

I swallowed. Too many decisions to worry about right now. I put it back where I found it and sighed. Everything was so simple and maybe now it wasn't so much. I loved Tavros with his dark brown hair trimmed neatly on one side with the other a little over grown and swooping. He looked like a teenager, but I thought he looked handsome. I didn't really ever tell him that though. He deserved better than what I gave him, I had no problem admitting that. The solution wasn't admitting I had a problem though. It was working past the problem.

Was I ready to though? I could be greatly misinterpreting the purpose of the ring but I didn't think I was ready. Before I could give the matter anymore thought I heard, "Vriska?" and the door close. Tavros was home. I was happy we had gotten to a point where he no longer stuttered. All through high school I bullied him for it and him seemingly not being exactly what I wanted. There are a lot of days I feel bad for what I've done. But if he can get passed it, so can I. He entered the threshold, his long legs clad in dark khakis. He wore a button up white shirt that was instantly sullied when he gave me a bone crushingly big hug.

He spent hours cooing over me and holding me. Eventually he ordered me Chinese food and I was happy despite the questions, migraine, and blistering bad road rash. I could almost believe everything was perfect then, as I shoved noodle after noodle of delicious food in my mouth. After I chanted the mantra in my head long enough, maybe it would become true.

I have the perfect life.

I have the perfect life.

I have the perfect life.

I didn't want anything else.

As he held me he told me how much he loved me. I had grown used to this but usually disregarded it. "I love you Vriska." He smiled. Tavros' smile was crooked and his eyes crinkled but I loved the face.

"I love you too." I meant it, I really did love my boyfriend. We lost our virginity to each other, we had met each others parents, had planned our life together. He really was all I needed. But why was I so unsure when he was going to ask me that fateful question? The question was pushed out of my head as he showered me with kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I saw Tavros, I knew he would be my new project. We were in high school and through mutual friends we met at a party. How stereotypical right? It was one of those parties where most of the house is filled with the dull smog of cigarette smoke and a little bit of something else too. He looked woefully out of place, standing on the sidelines with furrowed brows and a frown. I could tell he definitely did not belong at all with his nicely ironed and clean jeans and cute little maroon sweater that his mom probably picked out for him. I had complete intentions on mocking him mercilessly, I just never got around to it. It wouldn't be a bad assumption if you figured I just didn't know how to talk to boys.

"Hey," I said to the boy. He jerked his head in my direction, looking at me a little wide eyed. It was precious and kind of disarming. "I haven't seen you around here before." In an effort to look like a fifteen year old bad ass I lit a smoke. I didn't even barely smoke it, I was too paranoid on getting addicted. Mostly the appeal was carrying them around and looking like a teenager who didn't care about the rules. Eventually I stopped because of how much Tavros laughed at me when he found out. But here, he was still gazing at me with his large brown doe eyes, as if he still wasn't sure whether he could trust me or not.

"I guess you could, uh, say I've never seen you around before either." He gave me a cheesy grin. I stared blankly back at him. "This is my first time going. I'm Tavros." Tavros the short boy standing in the corner of the room then honest to God stuck his hand out to shake mine. I didn't know if I should laugh or not, but eventually I did. If I ever had any doubts of us being friends from that moment on they disappeared.

After that party, we were inseparable. A more accurate thing to say though would be that I latched myself onto him. For awhile I think I frightened and intimidated him. Granted this was probably true, I ran with a shady crowd, but after awhile that stopped. You could argue that he stopped me from potentially being a meth head prostitute, but I have enough evidence to support my case that I would be a pimp instead. It's irrelevant now but I guess I do owe him a thanks for that. But I contributed to. Before me, he was just the wallflower with the mohawk. After me, well, he was still kind of a wallflower and he still had a mohawk but he could hold a conversation and express his opinion more fluidly. He did not take as much think it was as fun as I did though, and never held shouting matches, lord knows I tried though.

The first time we kissed it was senior year. I had been nervous as to whether I would be able to graduate or not thanks to my total lack of caring my first two years in school. Tavros graciously volunteered to tutor me to pass the finals and all the tests I needed to take. We studied at his house which was a modest one story that was warm and cozy. His parents were very kind to me, and treated me as though for life I had been a family friend. I remember standing there awkwardly in my sweatshirt and skinny jeans wondering if this is what having a real family was like as they all laughed and smiled at the dinner table. When we actually got around to studying it was halfway studying halfway me madly flirting at every opportunity. I have this fun little game called Make Tavros Blush, probably the easiest game in the world.

Our first kiss is unbelievably awkward to me, but Tavros thinks it is overwhelmingly cute. Long story short, Tavros leaned over to grab a cookie off the plate or something inconsequential like that and I thought he was leaning in to kiss me. So I did. I opened my eyes to see him blushing like mad and then I realized my mistake. We both stuttered a whole lot and I booked it out of there. I didn't even take my books, I later found those in my locker waiting for me. The moral of the story is, let him kiss you. I guess. We didn't talk again until graduation. I remember standing there in my long white gown hating the world, but also loving it because I would graduate with my class, thanks to Tavros. He beamed when my name was called. When our class was allowed to stand up and leave the auditorium we found each other in the middle and he kissed me. We were basically making out in the middle of the room, I think his parents still have a picture of it. It was very romantic and like it came out of a movie until Karkat started shouting that this was not a movie and then there was some general shouting of hormone obsessed teenagers.

And now we're here. I never really thought of us as getting married but I never thought of us breaking up either, which is why the ring was so surprising. I had admittedly been thinking of it way too much. I was walking home from work a week later, beloved Starbucks in one hand, purse in the other. I like to think that I look tough and that I am a super bad ass but the sad reality is that I am a 5'3 girl in high platform shoes who is potentially crossing the border in being underweight. I probably looked like an easy target to muggers and maybe I was. The street was normally safe, though it was dark, late, and it was empty save for a male heading for me quickly. I gripped my purse tighter and tried crossing the street but the guy pulled on a ski mask and started jogging towards me.

In a moment of fear I didn't move, just stood there shaking. I ducked as he ran at me, reflexively holding my purse closer to me.

"Give me the purse." It was not a request, it was an order. But I didn't want to. I didn't seem to want to move either, but I didn't give up. A purse was not worth dying over and I knew that but I was scared shitless and I didn't know what to do. "I said give me the purse!" This time it was a slightly raised voice. I whimpered, staring past my shoes onto the concrete hoping someone would hear him.

I felt my attacker press a knife lightly into my shoulder before I looked up and started to hand it over, tears in my eyes. Before I could fully relinquish my purse, someone ran out of a building. "Hey! Leave her alone!" That was all I needed was a quick distraction and I was scuttling away, still crouched. The mugger considered a fight for a moment before ultimately running away. I heard footsteps making their way closer to me and I looked up, frightened. My defenses lowered when I saw it was the nerdy boy who caused me to have a scabbed face.

"Are you okay? That guy has been prowling around lately, I am really sorry! Oh man, I always seem to be saying sorry to you. I'm John, by the way." He offered me an apologetic grin, showing off his too shiny buck teeth.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." I had since blinked back my unshed tears and did my best to put back on a facade of false bravado. "My name is Vriska. Thanks for saving me that could have been very bad." But I think it was already very bad. I just want to go home. Or not be in the street. I think I was shaking at this point and I saw John noticing.

"Why don't you come with me into the bakery?" He jabbed his thumb behind him in the general direction of a cluster of buildings maybe twenty feet away. There was a woman about our age working inside who looked like a female version of him. "My sister is inside so you don't have to think I am going to try anything!" He laughed awkwardly here. "You can call someone to come pick you up if you need to. Say, why aren't you riding your bike?"

"I thought after what happened last time I would try to pick the safer mode of transportation. Apparently I was very wrong. But thank you so much for the offer that sounds amazing." And with that John smiled and led me the way into his and his sister's bakery. I was right, they were twins. The most different thing about them though was that he had bright blue eyes and hers were almost a lime green. Her name was Jade and she gave me a delicious pumpkin roll to hold me over till Tavros could pick me up. I was already a fan of her. In the end, he was already asleep. After working all day oftentimes he just comes homes and crashes, figures today is one of those days.

I frowned before saying, "Well thank you so much for everything, but my boyfriend isn't picking up so I guess I will just walk home." The appalled looks on Jade and John matched perfectly.

"No way, sister!" Jade declared. "I still have to clean up and finish setting up for tomorrow morning but John is technically done for today so he can drive you home." She grinned at her obviously genius idea. I will admit, it was difficult to resist. In the end, I didn't. I didn't want to walk home anymore than they wanted me to. John and I said our goodbye's to Jade and then we got into his slightly junky black car. He was a gentleman who giggled at everything and conversation flowed very easy between us. It was easy and comforting to talk, I didn't want to have time to sit and think about what could have happened with the potential mugging.

Once we pulled up to my apartment and I was walking up, he waited the whole time and made sure I was safely inside before shouting "GOODBYE VRISKA!" and speeding out of the parking lot. I didn't know if I should be embarrassed or laughing, so I was a little bit of both.

I had never been so happy to see my ugly apartment and I rushed into bed just to see Tavros spread out looking as comfortable as can be. My boyfriend cracked a single copper colored eye open and smiled at me as I got into bed. He made a content humming noise and pulled me closer to him in the warm bed. I gnawed on my lip before ultimately deciding that he would be much happier not knowing and being ignorant about what happened. Besides he had given me mace multiple times to me proclaiming that I knew how to take care of myself. For the record I obviously did not know how to take care of myself and I lost the mace maybe a week after I got it. I suppose I should find that again.

My brain though was stuck on the siblings I had met that day. I was mostly just very thankful that someone had been there for me. My heart beat still went fast when I think about it. As if feeling how nervous I was, Tavros wrapped his arms around me a little tighter, pulling me in more. With that I could let my fears disappear for a night and let myself slip into a comfortable night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Life seemed to be filled with cosmic events pointing towards seeing John again. I had not yet decided how I felt about this. I began to notice this disturbing trend any time I left the house with no make up and sweatpants on. Even though I am officially taken, I still likes to look my best and not let anyone see me at my worst. Truthfully it was a matter of pride, I had a big ego and I liked to believe I had a reason for it. Not that I wanted anyone to see me at what I thought was my worse, though. It didn't stop there though, of course the embarrassment would go much farther for me. The lowest of the low happened on a Tuesday night at approximately four in the morning.

I will be the first to admit nothing decent or good happens at this time. So when I woke up at exactly 4:01, I knew bad news was happening. The devastating and troubling news? I really wanted a gas station smoothie. It was probably how I had been making an effort to diet and finally reached my breaking point. I sluggishly picked myself out of the warm and comfortable bed. I promised the inanimate object I would be back in ten minutes. My brain was definitely not up to speed at this time because it took walking outside for one second to promptly realize I had left my sleeping itty bitty shorts on before I ran back inside and put on my over sized sweatpants. I grabbed my purse (which now held pepper spray), a key, and hopped on my bike.

The bike over was amazing. Maybe it's just me being a night owl but nothing is quite like being out at night when no one else is outdoors. My arms were rather cold with the wind hitting them because in my ever poor judgment I had worn a tank top, but the wind through my hair made it all worth it. By the time I made it to the nearest 7/11, I am pretty sure I had a serious case of wind violated hair. I could live with that. I mean honestly, how many people do you expect to see at four in the morning.

Which honestly is when I should have realized that the universe was going to fuck me over. I didn't want to believe that it would, but we don't live in a world where good things happen to me. Yet. So it was my luck when I see John standing there, right in front of the smoothie machine, looking the same as always.

Which is to say that he looked cute. Not that I intended to compliment him as someone who had noticed, but obviously I did notice. John was the exact opposite of my boyfriend, appearance wise. Obviously I am not saying Tavros is not attractive because I think he is. But they look good in two different ways. John was cute in a nerdy way, he wore thick glasses that looked like they were held together by sheer luck and hope. He had buck teeth, but they somehow worked with his silly smile. He was cute in the same way a puppy was cute. Undeniable in a dopey kind of way.

Tavros was tan and had a bit more muscle than John did. Which is not saying a whole lot as Tavros did not have a lot of muscles either, mostly in his arms, though he was much more toned than I was. He had dark, big eyes and dark as black hair. All three of us matched in that aspect. Tavros was also shorter than John who happened to be ridiculously tall.

As I stood there in front of Spongebob printed, way too large pajama bottoms, I seriously questioned my life choices that led me up to this event. Of course when he saw me he said "Hi, Vriska!" He grinned his dopey smile. I smiled and held up a hand. He looked at me for a second and started blushing. "So, uh, it's cold out huh?"

"I guess so, yeah..." I was confused but not letting it phase me. "What's new?" I ask him, my hand pulling down on the handle to fill up the biggest cup I could find with a slurpee. The attendant shot me a nasty look and I scowled at him as I filled up. I disregarded the fact that it was most likely not allowed to be used for slushies.

"Just making hella cupcakes with Jade! You should come by again sometime." He looked at the raggedy watch that was on his wrist and made a face. "I gotta roll, Ms. Vriska, see you later!" He jogged to pay for his items and was out the store in three seconds.

"Weird." I said aloud calmly sipping on my delicious three way mixture of cola, cherry, and blue raspberry mixture iced treats. As I approached the attendant he smirked at me. I don't really appreciate an approximately fifty year old smirking at me like that so I fixed a glare on him once again. This is who you normally meet at four in the morning, there was nothing surprising about that.

"Must be really cold out there. Must be downright nippy." Seriously? Why is everyone talking to me about the weather? Unless... Shit. I looked down and swore.

"Fuck you," I said as I grabbed my change and stormed out with what little decency I have. I was for the most part flat chested and did not feel the need to wear a bra late at night, sue me. Actually someone probably could. Public indecency, I was head lighting basically everyone in the general vicinity.

I stormed out of the store and hopped on my bike. No one can doubt how determined I was to get home in record time in that moment. Purse pushed up by its straps to my shoulders and the slushie resting recklessly between my chest and tank top. And yes, it was freezing. When I got home I curled up in bed and sucked down my slushie. It did not taste like victory as I hoped though, the flavor was ruined by my embarrassment. The only thing I took pleasure in was putting my cold hands on Tavros' bare chest and watching him squirm away because of how cold they were. I wasn't really trying to be rude, I just needed my space tonight. Tonight made me especially bitter about my small chest.

When I woke up the next morning I was feeling no more better about my general adventures last night. If possible I woke up in a worse mood.

"What do you want to do today?" Tavros asked me, his smile bright. He took the day off to spend time with me. How cute is he? I wasn't having any of it today.

"I dunno."

"Do you want to go see a movie?"

"There is nothing good out right now." I counter.

I hear him sigh. "Vriska, do you want to do anything today?" I shrugged, not really. I could tell it hurt his feelings as he said fine and declared we were going on a walk. I tried to fight him off as much as possible but apparently that was not happening.

"I don't even like walking!" I tried. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am that lazy. Don't judge me."

"No you aren't. Get dressed." I stuck my tongue out at him before finally acquiescing to his requests. That's what I liked about Tavros. No matter how we phrased his sentences, you could always tell you had an option. He respected me and if I really didn't want to do something he wouldn't push me. I stumbled into my room, grabbing my bra first. I made it a pretty one because I mused what would make this day better is getting laid. I slid on a pretty dress with a galaxy pattern decorating it. While I was at it, I applied my make up and did my hair.

"Vriska... Can you hurry up a little please?" I could practically hear Tavros rubbing his hand through his hair. He always did it when he was impatient. He was so predictable. Which to me was nice, I was the only wild factor I wanted in our relationship. He was calm and stable, I was wild and capricious. Or at least I used to be more so. Having bills kind of ruins an ability to be spontaneous. In another twenty minutes though, we were out walking.

Naturally he took me through the pretty side of town. There was a light wind and as I wrapped my arms around myself he looked at me from the corner of his eye and chuckled. He shrugged off his jacket and put it around me, zipping it up. "I like you covered up more anyway." I was unsure if I should feel offended or angry. As he spotted the look I gave him, he elaborated quickly. "No, I don't mean me or anything... I just mean with everyone else seeing you."

I smiled and held his hand. "Good answer."

He laughed. We had a moment of silence for awhile then. He mused about how pretty it was outside and I hummed in agreement. "It's weird that I have experienced twenty-two falls."

"I had never thought of it like that," I said, casually smelling his jacket that smelled like his cologne. "I don't really like to think of it in terms of growing up." I still had a hard time believing that I was a grown adult.

Tavros bore a thoughtful look on his face. "We are though. Growing older I mean though. I'm okay with that though. I am happy with how things are, I don't think I would be upset if this is how my life was for the rest of it's entirety. What about you?" I had a feeling this conversation was more than it appeared. Did he mean what I thought he did? Was this a thinly veiled question as to whether we would go to the next phase in life together.

I was quiet for a moment, considering the possibilities. Truthfully, I think I would be happy being with Tavros for the rest of my life. He was a gentleman who loved me with every bit of his being and let me know it every single day. But I was so young, it seemed to early to have the pressure of the ring resting on my ring. I didn't have the courage to explain this to Tavros though, so I swallowed and said "Yeah, I've got everything I need." Which is true. I chanced looking at him through my eyelashes with a shy smile.

He looked at me for a moment, his expression completely unreadable. Then he reached down and kissed me with so much passion despite how we were out in the public surrounded by people. I was shocked before leaning into it, blush covering my face. When he pulled away he gave me a big hug and ruffled my hair. I didn't even say anything about my now messy hair, that's how much I loved him.

For the rest of the night we were inseparable. We walked around till late at night before retiring home where we made a big meal of spaghetti. Cuddling on the couch was a personal hobby of mine, Tavros fortunately felt the same way. We were meant to be together obviously. And it was easy to think that way wrapped up in his warm embrace. I swear that boy had the warmest body in the whole world. I snuggled closer. He kissed my temple and rested his chin on the top of my head.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about getting engaged but if that was what made Tavros happy I could probably compromise, I decided.

* * *

**Thanks for the watches and favorites guys! Any reviews would be appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) PS: for curiosities sake, Tavros or John?**


	4. Chapter 4

When I talk to or befriend most people I try to be aware of where I stand with them. Some people don't exactly fit into what I have planned though. For example, I wouldn't say that Aradia and I were exactly friends but we weren't exactly enemies either. I guess. So when I was invited to her party, truth be told, I was a little mystified. I am pretty sure I was solely invited because I am dating Tavros. They had always been great friends. I suspect at one point she had liked him and he had liked her, but it's not like I can even do anything about that. I wasn't the jealous type. Well not consistently. So when the evening of the party came around, I was getting dressed waiting for Tavros to get home from work. I didn't have much fun at these parties but I had skipped the last few so I figured I should at least make an appearance with Tav to this one.

There was no doubt whatsoever about who would be there. Eridan, the unfriendly hipster. Feferi, obligatory rich girl who wasn't exactly snobby, though somewhat condescending. At least when I am rude to you I am up front. Sollux, the somehow pimp. Karkat and Gamzee will be there without a doubt and where ever those two go Terezi and Nepeta follow.

I always feel really out of place whenever I am with that clique but Tavros fits in much better for the most part. It's not always just them though, random stragglers always show up. Sometimes there are people I don't know at the party but it's not a big deal. Not going to lie, I mostly spend the whole time with Tavros anyway, I get the feeling that a vast majority of the people there don't like me much anyways. There may be a few exceptions, but I don't care much for them either.

I applied some dark burgundy lipstick onto my lips before dabbing it off on the sides. Who needs losers like them? The only person I need is Tavros. I couldn't tell if the bitter feeling in my stomach was from disappointment or determination.

I push the thoughts out of my head and focus on calling Tavros. He picks up on the seventh ring because he is never prompt but I suppose I am not either. "Hey Tav, are you getting off work now?" I ask him as soon as he says hello.

"Um, no... I have a meeting, we talked about this. Didn't we? Why, what is today?" He seemed concerned but I just frowned.

I could feel a sigh building up inside of me. "It was just Aradia's party remember? I guess it doesn't matter now, I will just skip it. Hey, do you want to see that one action movie we were talking about the other day? We could have a lazy day today." I was beginning to warm up to the idea. The only shame was that my make up was perfect and no one would get to see it. Dark smokey eyeshadow and dark lipstick, always a classic. I was wearing a black short dress with leggings that matched the print of the galaxy. Long story short, I looked fabulous for nothing. Well for my boyfriend at least, but I am pretty sure he would be more happy to see less clothes than to see me dressed up.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. You should go though, Vris. It's not like you have ever really talked to anyone but me at those parties anyway. They're all nice... well. Most of them are nice." He tried to cover up his slip. "I miss you and I am sorry I am coming home late! We can have that movie date. Just later rather than sooner."

We talked a little more going into a little more detail about what we would do on this date before I ultimately decided I would go to the party. If only because I truly did look fabulous. We said our goodbye's and hung up.

I briefly wondered as I put blush on if I was even welcome since I didn't have Tavros with me. I decided I didn't care and walked out the door and hailing a cab. I was unlucky and got the trashiest one probably around. It was beat up looking and smelled like a dumpster. I held my nose and looked out the window the whole time wondering about what to expect.

I got along well enough with Nepeta, Gamzee, and Karkat. Or at least they didn't outright hate me. Not to give off the impression that I am a horrible person that everyone hates. Just... I didn't click well with everyone. And definitely not with Aradia. But I had no time to worry about that as the taxi was quickly approaching Aradia's house. It was kind of crappy, just like my apartment, but it was a house so everyone was as loud as they wanted to be. Even though we were all twenty-two now and had been drinking for several years, there was nothing quite like being really loud and enjoying it.

I threw the cab driver his fare and slammed the door shut. As I walked up her crumbling sidewalk making extra effort to be stable in my wedges I somehow made it to the front of the house. I took a moment to compose myself before I finally knocked on the door.

It only took two seconds for it to be opened by none other than Aradia. "Hi!" She grinned at me. "Come on in, everyone's here already. Where is Tavros?" Her smile disappeared a little bit but not by much. Aradia used to be a very dark person who you could barely have a conversation with. It was really irritating to be around her. But this new cheery version was almost as irritating. She changed out of nowhere, going from wearing all black and dressing like every day was a funeral to wearing pink and freely laughing at everything. For awhile I thought we could be friends maybe but I still feel apprehensive about her for apparently no good reason. As she grinned at me I took a mental note of everything about her house. Like I said before, dumpy. Wood paneling on the walls and orange shag carpet upon which some figures were laying. Others were crowded around the television or just standing in groups.

"He's just really busy," I brushed the question off. I knew I was going to have to keep explaining this all night. I had been left in an awkward situation, I decided as I assessed everyone who was in the room with me. Gamzee was staring at the television in shock, mystified but what appeared to be a commercial for a new faygo flavor. He was a few cans short of a six pack of faygo, if you catch my drift. Terezi was sitting by him looking agitated. She probably naturally gravitated toward him considering how Karkat almost always was with Gamzee at these things. He must have not shown up yet, I supposed.

Terezi was another character. She was born blind but functioned fine without the use of her sight. She always carried around a cane that I never really saw her use. I have been on the business end of it though, she had been known to get bossy and hit people with it. We used to be close friends but ultimately I am pretty sure she decided I was just a plain bad person and dropped me. What can I do about that? Nothing. I don't need her anyway. Okay yes it still hurt a little bit. She looked up, staring dead at me before turning her head back around to trying to converse with Gamzee. Yes, Terezi had some weird abilities. People used to think we were sisters because of our dark as the night hair and slightly tilted up noses, but no. We just happened to look alike a little bit and hang out a lot.

Gamzee finally looked up and said "Hey sis," and giving me a small wave. I don't think Gamzee really cares either way about me which isn't so bad. If anything though he was kind of scared of me. I haven't a clue why, I had seen him mad. If anyone should be scared it should be the rest of us. Gamzee was extremely tall and gangly. He kind of had a big nose which matched his big dopey grin. He had chin length wavy brown hair that was often greasy. He was also one of the nicest out of everyone here.

Which is funny because his best friend is a huge asshole. I can practically hear him shouting now. Oh wait. I literally do him shouting now. At that moment he bursts through the door all the while calling some poor, unfortunate soul a fuck ass. Aradia gave me a sweet look before descending upon the newest guests. I turned around to get a better view of Karkat and the mystery person.

Karkat was the first one in. Everyone liked to joke on him and say he was so mean and loud because he was unfortunately short. He wasn't really though, he was 5'10, which may be short but seems closer to average to me. At any rate, he was an angry individual. The only person who he hated more than everybody else is himself. Karkat had hair that could not be tamed. It went literally every which way and it only went to his eyes. It was a tangled brown rats nest that I almost always found hilarious. It made Kanaya want to go into panic mode though.

He was gesticulating wildly and ranting about something to... hold on a second. "John?" Sure enough the person who was entering Aradia's domain with a ranting Karkat was definitely John. He looked bemused at Karkat's apparent anger to finally looking startled that someone called his name. He looked up at me and grinned. "Hi Vriska!" He said before running over to me.

Karkat looked at us confused as he hung his jacket up, "How do you two losers know each other?"

John and I exchanged an awkward look. "It's hard to explain..." I tried.

"There was a bike involved." John supplied.

"What the fuck ever, god you guys are so weird." Karkat said before finally wandering over to Terezi and Gamzee. They grinned as soon as he sat down. And Karkat called us weird, those three had the weirdest relationship. At this point I didn't even try to understand.

I looked back at John who was smiling pleasantly in blue jeans and a light blue top. He was as cute as ever, which I am now wondering if I can notice as a taken woman. I didn't spend too much time thinking about it, I was already feeling awkward. It was like being awkward on top of awkward, just standing here with John.

"Wanna, uh, sit on the couch?" He finally said. I nodded and we walked over. The couch was red and over stuffed but also had butt imprints in the cushions. "So... I guess this is your group of friends, huh?"

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose so." I hedged around the question, doing my best to avoid any potentially awkward conversations. I wasn't about to break down exactly how I felt about all these people in the room with me and how they felt about me. "What about you, though? How did you meet the angry shouty Karkat?"

"He is... very shouty. And I only know of him because of my sister, you remember Jade? Anyway, she is good friends with him I guess and she wanted the two of us to bond. And by bond I mean me sitting next to a pretty girl and him sitting across the room watching television. Not that I mind really, just funny how life works out!" He said this with a chuckle while slightly blushing. Or maybe it was a trick of the light. I am not good with these things, but I would almost guarantee it.

"Yeah, I guess life is funny that way." I decided to slide in a reminder of my boyfriend. I was paranoid but you couldn't say I wasn't trying. "I was supposed to come here with Tavros but he had to work."

"That's a shame." It didn't sound like he had thought it was a shame at all.

Before either of us could comment on that we heard laughing coming from the kitchen. I wasn't even aware everyone had even left the room. We both immediately stood up and went to the sound of all the cheering. There was an all out war going on with two teams screaming. Everyone was split up into two, dividing the kitchen into a war zone. It was the most intense game of beer pong I had ever seen. Complete with shouting and death threats from Eridan that may or may not have been legitimate. John and I separated before throwing each other a look like "what can you do?" It would be fun anyway. I wasn't going to get drunk or anything just play a little pong.

Which is what I thought would happen; until several hours later when I was totally drunk. During the several hours, there was a life or death match going on, that was no surprise and down right expected. What was surprising was how downright bad I was at beer pong, leading to my aforementioned level of intoxication at this particular moment. After the game ended though, everyone had places to be. They all had cabs or rides, which reminded me I needed to do that. I sent a quick misspelled text to Tavros just moments before my phone died. I hope it sent. Barely anyone was left in the house now. It seemed to be just me, John, Karkat, Aradia (obviously), and Gamzee left. One by one everyone was leaving, the numbers slowly trickling down.

John and I had drunken conversations about the dumbest stuff most of the night, if only because we were really the only two that could stand (in my case) and knew (in his case) each other. Friendship means putting up with other peoples faults. Eventually Karkat and Gamzee disappeared for awhile, leaving it just me and John. We just rested on the soft shag carpet, admiring it before both of us actually ended up falling asleep on it. Obviously none of this was intended or anything. If it was, I think I would have picked a better place to sleep. I woke up with red, irritated skin. If only Aradia's place was just a little nicer.

If I had orchestrated taking a nap next to John in which we may or may not have been cuddling, I would have stopped before Tavros walked in the room to pick me up and saw us. For the record, the jury was out on whether we were cuddling or not. I was a firm no but Tavros was pretty upset about it. So much so that it carried over even after I apologized dozens of times. I mean we didn't even do anything. We just happened to fall asleep in the same general area. At any rate, Tavros took me home barely talking to me at all that night.

I was mostly sober by the point it all happened, but I should not that he did cuddle with me all night. But the next day continued with more silence.


End file.
